The Sable Order/Script
Chapter 18: The Sable Order "For Gotoh to create the magic that could defeat Gharnef, he needed two orbs: the Lightsphere and the Starsphere. Marth and company set off to Chiasmir and the Fane of Raman to find them, but in their path stood a cohort of Grustian knights known as the Sable Order. The bridges across the strait would soon be choked with the brave and the dead..." (Beginning of Chapter) *'Malledus': "Prince Marth, I see them: a cohort of Grustian knights, out on the far side of the bridge. That must be the Sable Order..." (Nyna enters conversation) *'Nyna': "Marth, I heard the enemy forces have been spotted." *'Marth': "Yes, that's right. The Sable Order, it seems." *'Nyna': "Really? Tell me, who leads them?" *'Marth': "Why does it matter?" *'Nyna': "Oh...no, it's just- they say the Sable Order is led by a brilliant general. I was...wondering if he was riding with them today." *'Marth': "You must mean General Camus. I am told Doluna is not very happy with him at the moment, brilliant or not. Something about acting outside orders... They'll be keeping him on a short leash; I don't expect we'll see him here." *'Nyna': "That...that is good news..." (Houses) *'Young Man': "You know how the Fane of Raman is supposed to be protected by a fearsome guardian? Well, I heard the "fearsome guardian" is nowt but a wee lass. If that’s true, you have to wonder why she’d stay all by herself in a dreary place like that. Mayhap she broke her ma’s favorite vase and got stuck there as a punishment? Ha ha, right." (End Houses) (Recruiting Est) *'Est': "Ah, you're Prince Marth! I am Est, of the Medonian Whitewings- Palla and Catria's younger sister. I've been looking for you. Initially I intended to join up with you along with my sisters, but then I heard Grust had made off with one of Akaneia's three regalia- the sword Mercurius- so I flew there to get it back. This is Mercurius right here. It's lovely, isn't it? And powerful! In the right hands, I think you'll find it a formidable weapon indeed." (Conversation Est and Catria) *'Est': "Catria!" *'Catria': "Est! It's about time you made it back. I was so worried..." *'Est': "Sorry... I won't leave you like that again. We belong together anyway. When the three of us surround an enemy, we're just about unstoppable!" *'Catria': "True...but even so, I like having you somewhere I can keep an eye on you. Ha ha." *'Est': "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" (Conversation Est and Palla) *'Est': "Hey, Palla. I'm not slowing you and Catria down, am I?" *'Palla': "Why would you say that?" *'Est': "I don't know... You and she have so much more experience. Sometimes I... I just feel like I'm not pulling my load." *'Palla': "Ha ha... Est... You're doing just fine. There are no half-Whitewings or almost-Whitewings. You're one of us because you're every bit as good as us. Have a little confidence." *'Est': "Right, confidence..." *'Palla': "...Feel better?" *'Est': "Uh-huh. Thanks, Palla. It's funny... Whenever I talk to you, I calm right down. Promise you'll always be there for me, Palla." *'Palla': "I will... I promise." (Battle with Sternlin) *'Sternlin': "You shall not pass! Not today! Not ever!" (Defeating Sternlin) *'Sternlin': "Nngh! You...shall...not...unnh..." (Chapter End) *'Nyna': "We've made it across the strait." *'Marth': "Yes. But the real battle may yet be ahead of us." (Enter Malledus) *'Marth': "Malledus... Can we be certain the Lightsphere and the Starsphere are in the Fane of Raman?" *'Malledus': "Yes, sire; but unfortunately, they may not be all we find. The fane is said to be guarded by a goddess, one with fearsome powers. Those who defile her sanctuary are punished by fire; none are spared from the blaze." *'Nyna': "Perhaps we should reconsider, Marth..." *'Marth': "Perhaps...But if none are spared from the blaze, where do the rumors come from? Besides, we need those two orbs." *'Malledus': "Well, might I suggest you take in just a few able companions, and let the sleeping dragons lie?" *'Marth': "Sage advice. I've no desire to tear apart a holy place, whether the goddess is home or not...I'll choose a handful of elite to search for the orbs with me." Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon scripts Category:Game Script